


A Ladybug Slayer!AU

by tribbled



Series: Slayer!Ladybug AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU world building for the fic I'm not writing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Slayer!Ladybug, Witch!Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbled/pseuds/tribbled
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a normal girl with a normal life... kind of.She has a secret that nobody knows, that even she doesn't know yet. She's fated to stand against the vampires and demons and the forces of darkness. Luckily, she's not alone....Buffy the Vampire Slayer!AU origin story details for the fic I'm not writing.





	A Ladybug Slayer!AU

**Author's Note:**

> These notes have been sitting in my draft folder for a few months, so I figured I'd share it, since I'm not using them. This is more of a rough outline of a fic than an actual fic. Taking from the origin episodes in season 1.

[1.]

There have been weird occurrences in the City of Love. Ivan runs away after being mocked by Kim into the school's empty courtyard. A dark shadow falls across him. He’s declared missing the next day. Something inside of Marinette Dupain-Cheng twists up when she sees his empty seat. She wishes she could’ve helped him, somehow, maybe gotten to him before he ran away.

[2.]

There’s a new librarian at Marinette’s school. Small frame, soft black hair, big eyes, winged glasses. She wears red, lots of polka dots, insists the kids call her Tikki instead of her surname. When Marinette goes in to check out a book, the new librarian smiles at her and the expression is so intense and warm, like the librarian is her long lost godmother or something, Marinette awkwardly arm-wheels her way out of there.

In her book bag, snuggled up against _An Abridged History of Early Modern French Fashion_ , is an old tome with the word _VAMPYRE_ etched across the front.

Marinette finds it at home, thinks it’s weird. Scatterbrained but hyper focused, she cracks open the new, old book and loses the rest of her evening inside it.

[4.]

In another house that night, Adrien Agreste finally meets his familiar. The black cat appears like a curl of noxious smoke at his windowsill and something inside of Adrian clicks into place, feels warm and silent and soft. Finally, he knows for certain that he has inherited his mother’s gift, is a witch just like her. But Plagg is boisterous and sarcastic and hungry, nothing like Juusu, his mother’s gentle and graceful familiar. Plagg is perfect for Adrien. He wants to feel a connection to his mother through magic but he’s already beautiful and poised and untouchable in his normal life. He wants to do everything his father doesn’t want him to do: run, play jokes, jump head first into love and friendship and fights worth having. If he wants to practice his newfound magic he’ll have to do it out of the grasp of his overprotective, stifling father. He’ll have to do it in secret. He’ll have to find a way to be out of the house for most of the day. Adrien Agreste plans his school debut.

Adrien Agreste doesn’t get his school debut the next day. There are vampires in Paris.

[5.]

How To Tell When Someone is Being Mind-Controlled By A Vampire (annotations by Marinette Dupain-Cheng):

  1. They hiss at the sun for no good reason.
  2. They went to the [insert French equivalent of Hot Topic] and gave themselves raccoon eyes (vampires are terrible at the smokey eye but they still try).
  3. They say things like “Come down with me into the basement/underground/cave/sewers, there’s something really cool and not at all fangy down there,” or “Boy, I sure hate the sun today, let’s go into that very dark secluded alley,” or “Wouldn’t it be awesome if there was a way for us to live to see all of the future Star Wars content?” and sometimes “I have a very good and not at all suspicious reason for taking this blood bank cooler.”
  4. The obvious: borrowed strength and speed, bruised neck from the halfway but incomplete change to vampire, looking like a possessed mouthpiece for something old and petty.



The section of "Identifying the Glamoured" in _VAMPYRE_ was extremely old-timey. Lots of bits about ladies swooning and going into hysterics. Marinette took it upon herself to translate the old-timey-misogyny into something that actually would make sense in our time. Not that vampires are real or anything, but Marinette thinks it might make that new girl Alya laugh. Are they friends? She really hopes they’re friends. She really hopes that Alya thinks this book and Marinette’s notes are funny and not weird—well, okay, they’re obviously weird but maybe in a good way? Also she’s got three more dress designs inspired by the creepy vintage illustrations in this. Totally going to be a Halloween line.

[6.]

Ivan—glassy and smokey eyed, bruised, definitely not himself—returns two days after declared missing to kidnap Mylene. Sweeps her off her feet and easily knocks his classmates back with one arm. They’re going to be together forever, he says. Holy cow I just read about this and I am not prepared for my made-up notes to be as right as they are, Marinette says.

Marinette knows she’s right. She knows Ivan is a good person. A good person who is being controlled by something evil. She can feel it in her bones. She doubts herself in every way except for this.

[7.]

No one else is as right as Marinette except for a certain pampered cat standing at the entrance of the school, watching Ivan run off with Mylene at an unnatural speed. The haunting presence of something dead and cruel keeps Adrien’s feet locked to the ground. The other students are screaming. The teachers are trying to assemble some calm and understanding out of what just happened.

Adrien tears away from the school like a cat whose tail has caught on fire. He’s the only one who knows, the only one who could know. He sure is lucky his gift kicked in just in time to save the day.

[8.]

Marinette shuts herself into a bathroom stall, pulls out the book, hyperventilates a little. She knows what to do. She read the book, has the instructions right here on how to free someone from a vampire’s glamour, how to even kill the vampire if it comes to that. She can’t do it. But she has to. There’s no one else. She has the worst luck imaginable.

[9.]

Hours or minutes later, there’s a knock on the bathroom stall door, rudely interrupting Marinette’s freak out. “Marinette,” says the sweet voice of the new librarian. “I think I might be able to help you with your vampire problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Hawkmoth wouldn't be a vampire, but he is definitely inviting the vampires and ghouls into Paris for nefarious reasons. Probably, he's some sort of sorcerer. Instead of akumatized victims, he uses vampires, their glamoured lackeys, and demons when he's feeling desperate. They've always been around in this world, but mostly in secret... but Hawkmoth's ambitions and funding are making them bold. 
> 
> Tikki realizes that maybe it's time for the Slayer to no longer work in shadows.


End file.
